


[Podfic] Lab Partners

by AtypicalOwl



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalOwl/pseuds/AtypicalOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanne Virella isn't looking forward to having to do a final Astronomy project with Nita Callahan and Kit Rodriguez. Being the third wheel to a new couple, doing tricky math with a couple of science geeks, and dealing with lingering guilt over her violent past history with Nita--it hardly sounds like a recipe for fun. But when wizardry gets involved (along with a timely intervention from Carmela Rodriguez), she soon finds she's in for a more complicated finals season than she ever could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lab Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876656) by [themerrygentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrygentleman/pseuds/themerrygentleman). 



Many thanks to themerrygentleman for allowing me to record this fabulous piece of fanfic.

Download:

[[Mediafire | mp3 | 38mb | 00:41:27]](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vlzbxa08nal4lzj/Lab+Partners+by+themerrygentleman.mp3)


End file.
